Baby Hatake
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Rated for language and content. I don't own Naruto and anyone in here unless otherwise started.


Naruto walked into the Hokage office and was surprised when a small child of about 6 maybe 9 months of age came crawling over. This child was only wearing a diaper and had black eyes and shaggy silver hair. He had the biggest smile on his face too. Naruto hadn't even walked into the office completely and picked up the toddler up. He walked into the office completely and went over to the couch along the far wall with the little kid. He was making funny faces at the kid who was giggling.

Tsunade and the others in the office didn't even notice him even when Naruto got up grabbing the diaper and the wipes off the desk. That made them all take notice of him and watched him walk back over to the couch. They noticed that the toddler had moved. They watched as Naruto picked up said toddler and merely blew a raspberry against the kid's stomach making the kid have giggle fits. Naruto was quiet as he chuckled he laid the toddler down on the couch and then surprised all of them by actually changing the toddler as if it was normal. Then surprising them even more when a Toad arrived with a scroll and Naruto unsealed it. They were completely floored when Naruto put the little boy, for Naruto found out it was a little boy, in a pair of green socks, a blue onesie and then putting a dark blue sleeper on the kid. Naruto picked the boy up and laid him over his lap on his stomach as he zipped up the sleeper. He then picked him up and the toddler cooed at him. Naruto only wrapped the diaper up and tossed it in the trash near him.

When the toddler started to fuss Naruto merely shushed him and took the unsealed bag that was spit out of the scroll he'd gotten the clothes from and surprised them again by taking a bottle out and a water bottle. They watched him fill the bottle with water and add formula that he got out of the bag then shake the bottle once closed. He surprised them even more by actually holding the bottle in the hand the boy was leaning against and then produce a small fireball in the opposite hand without hand signs. He held the bottle in the flames for a little while then extinguished them completely and shook the bottle again before checking it. He then gave it to the toddler like it was normal.

Everyone was just in awe watching Naruto tend to this kid like it was natural for him to do it. Even after finishing half the bottle and burping the kid then letting him finish it and repeating the burping before standing up and slightly rocking the kid. They noticed the toddler went right out and the two who had brought him home with them wondered what the hell Naruto had done that was different than their own.

It was then Naruto looked at them and said, "So whose gonna tell Kakashi?"

That got everyone and they all laughed though did so quietly so as not to wake him and Tsunade said, "That toddler is Kakashi, Naruto. It's a side effect of two jutsu's crossing. We don't know the jutsus or how to fix it."

Naruto turned his head slightly like he was listening to something or someone behind him and then looked at them and said, "It can't be fixed or reversed. It'll wear off on its own."

Tsunade understood as did those present who he had been listening to and said, "How long till it wears off exactly does he know?"

Naruto merely did the same thing and they realized it was probably subconsciously done and he said, "This time next year."

Tsunade said, "Wonderful. So he'll age faster than a normal person would for a year. Or will he be a toddler and then one day he'll just be normal."

"He'll grow up at a faster rate. But will stop once he reaches the normal age of 16 and then stay that way till it wears off." Said Naruto having listened to Kyuubi again, "So whose going to take him exactly?"

"That's what we were discussing when you came in." said Tsunade

"Well if you're trying to decide between the three of us. I suggest not asking Sakura to do it. She may be a girl but she is a horrid mother. Every time we get hired to babysit she ops out two minutes into it cause the kids drive her insane with all their crying. She'll likely suffocate him to shut him up." Said Naruto still rocking him, "And Sasuke won't come near him. I'm quoting him here, 'I am an Uchiha and Uchiha don't do babies.' Don't ask me what he plans to do with his own kids cause it was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard come from someone's mouth."

Tsunade snorted and said, "Sounds like something his father would say."

"So that leaves you, Naruto." Said Homura

Koharu said, "And we were just ruling you out actually when you grabbed the diaper."

"Since we actually saw you can take care of him properly. I think it would be best if you took him for the year Naruto." Said Tsunade trying to figure out how this was going to work.

"Alright that's fine out of all of us I'm usually the one stuck watching the kids anyway." Said Naruto adjusting the sleeping Kakashi, "I usually charge $5 an hour if it's for the night and $10 a day if it's longer than that."

Tsunade said, "Charge who exactly Gaki?"

"I babysit all the time. That's why I have the baby clothes and the formula and bottles. When our ANBU have to go on a mission or get patrol they leave their kids with me to watch." Said Naruto, "Usually its only if their single or if both parents are out on missions or something. Sometimes they just want a break especially if it's a newborn and they aren't getting much sleep that I do for nothing."

Tsunade was shocked and said, "This is being classified as a B-rank mission and you will be compensated as such for the year."

Naruto said, "Alright works for me." He lifted the diaper bag up and Shizuna added the diapers and the wipes to it before handing it back to him and he slung it over his shoulder, "Guess I'll get him home so I can put him down. Cause he don't look it but he's heavy. I am so telling him to lay off the onagri when this is over."

They laughed and Naruto took the first set of mission pay and Tsunade said, "So you can get supplies for him in case you need more."

"Thanks and I do. Or he's not going to have diapers." Said Naruto snickering, "This is so going to be funny especially if he remembers all this later."

"Does he retain his memories or no?" said Koharu

"I was told no but the funny thing is he's going to remember all this later. So should be funny." Said Naruto who stopped at the door, "When he's of age again should I enter him in the academy again or no?"

Tsunade snickered and said, "That's entirely up to you Naruto. As of right now he's yours."

Homura said, "I suggest changing his name though since he doesn't remember his right now so that his enemies don't come after him."

"We'll put Kakashi as active and on a mission for a year so that it won't come up." Said Tsunade

Naruto smirked and said, "Ok since I can't possibly name him after the fourth like Sensei would like his own son named. I'll use Roran."

"Roran's good. Though I doubt he's gonna pass as an Uzumaki though Naruto." Said Shizune smiling

Naruto looked at her like she'd grown another head and said, "Oh no there is no way in God's green earth are you placing him as Uzumaki. The minute you do this village will kill him. He can remain Hatake. If anyone asks I'm babysitting because Sensei isn't here."

"But those who know Kakashi will know Naruto. Especially if he'd told them his first born son is going to be named Minato." Said Tsunade shocked by his reaction.

"Nope they won't. Cause I'm not passing him off as Sensei's first born. Otherwise I would've used Minato. What you think with all the tail that Sensei gets that he don't have kids somewhere in this world." Said Naruto amused

"Kakashi doesn't have a child, does he?" said Koharu

"Yes a three year old son named Minato Obito Hatake. He lives here in Konoha. His mother is Sensei's ex-girlfriend Raina Misaki she's in ANBU." Said Naruto smiling, "I babysit Minato all the time. In fact when she's not here he stays with me and I drop him off at school and then pick him up again. He'll just think Kakashi's his younger brother and help sell it more."

"Is Raina here?" said Tsunade

"No she left on a mission the same time as Sensei. I'm was actually coming to see if they had returned yet or not. She's part of cell 2." Said Naruto smiling, "I'm actually gonna be cutting it close to pick up Minato from school."

Tsunade sighed and said, "I just got word about cell 2 from Kakashi's team mates."

"They all died huh?" said Naruto understanding it more than he should have.

"Yeah they were ambushed it seems by the same ones who did this to Kakashi." Said Tsunade

Homura said, "So what happens to Minato now, Naruto? Did she leave instructions on that?"

"Yeah I get custody of him." Said Naruto adjusting the bag, "Kakashi told her he wasn't ready for a child when she brought it up. She was actually hinting at the fact she was pregnant but that was the reason they broke up. So Raina left Minato to me thinking Kakashi wouldn't want him."

"Alright we'll leave you to tell him then. If he asks about his dad just tell him the same lie as everyone else." Said Tsunade

"Yes Gran." Said Naruto, "When is their funeral do you know yet?"

"I'll let you know. Right now we haven't set a date for it." said Tsunade

"Alright." Said Naruto smiling, "Thank you."

When he left the tower he was beyond pissed. He really wanted to get them back especially since they'd went after them both. And he really didn't want to have to tell Minato his mother was dead. But he knew he had too.

He was at the Academy and went into the school itself since he was early and knocked on Iruka's door and opened the door and said, "Iruka can I borrow you a second please?"

Iruka came outside and shut the door and said, "What's wrong Naruto? And who's this?"

"This is Roran. He's Kakashi-sensei's son. Sensei's was given a yearlong mission while out on this mission so his team mates ran into a civilian who was looking for Kakashi-Sensei. They brought him here and I'm babysitting for the year." Said Naruto who bit his lip, "I need Minato."

"Why schools gonna let out soon?" said Iruka confused

"Kakashi's teammates ran cross Raina's team. Apparently they were ambushed while making camp. None of them are coming home." Said Naruto sadly, "Gran's gonna tell me when they set a date for the funerals but I gotta tell Minato."

"Lovely. I can do it if you wish Naruto. I know you're not good with things like that." Said Iruka

"Please. I could barely tell Kono that Jiji died." Said Naruto

So they went down to the room and Iruka poked his head in and said, "I need Hatake Minato please Mira."

Minato came outside and said, "Uncle you're early."

Iruka crouched down and said, "Minato buddy while on her mission your mother was killed."

Minato looked at him then at Naruto and said, "So what happens to me?"

Naruto knew that him being used to his mother getting hurt was way different than Konohamaru and said, "Nothing Minato. That means you come live with me now."

Iruka said, "Till your father gets home at least."

"No Iruka." Said Naruto gaining both their attentions, "Raina left Minato in my custody. When Kakashi comes back from his mission he'll stay with me."

Iruka was shocked and said, "What happens to Roran?"

"Same thing." Said Naruto smiling, "Kakashi told Raina he wasn't ready for a child that's why they weren't together this whole time."

"Interesting." Said Iruka, "Minato why don't you go get your things and then you can go home with Naruto now ok."

"Ok Iruka-sensei." Said Minato

When they left the academy Minato said, "Who's that exactly Uncle Naruto?"

"This is your little brother Roran. He's gonna be staying with us for a while." Said Naruto smiling at him.

"Please don't take me for an idiot Uncle." Said Minato flatly

Naruto bent over and quietly said, "Your dad run into the same people who killed your momma. He got caught by two jutsus at once and got turned into a toddler. Roran is in actuality your daddy. But we gotta call him Roran for now ok. He doesn't remember his real name right now and has a lot of enemies. So for right now I need you to pretend he's your little brother kay."

"Ok Uncle Naruto I can do that." Said Minato, "When's mama's funeral?"

"Tsunade said she'd let me know." Said Naruto, "So let's go get your brother some diapers and then head home shall we."

"Kay Uncle." Said Minato, "Can I get some poky if we have enough?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah I think we can manage that."

When they went into the store Naruto was shocked to see Sakura and Ino there as well and said, "Hello girls how is your day going?"

"Alright so is Sensei home yet?" said Sakura, "Ino saw you heading for the tower."

"No. He got called away on another mission that took priority." Said Naruto, "He never even came home."

"How longs this one?" said Sakura annoyed

"A year." Said Naruto sheepishly

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" shouted Sakura

It was then there was an instant wailing and Naruto said, "Smooth Sakura."

Naruto merely did shushing noises as he lifted Kakashi up against his shoulder and started rubbing his back and Ino said, "Aww he's cute. Whose is he?"

"He's my little brother." Said Minato happily from next to Naruto

"Who are you?" said Ino smiling at him

"These two are Minato and Roran Hatake." Said Naruto indicating them both when he said their names, "There Kakashi's boys."

"Didn't know Sensei had a girlfriend let alone two boys." Said Sakura surprised

"Kakashi and Minato's mom broke up three years ago before he was born and Roran's mom died having him and Kakashi's teammates for the first mission brought him home with them since Sensei had already left by then." Said Naruto having made Kakashi quiet down again.

"How'd you end up with them exactly?" said Sakura

"I baby sit for Raina, Minato's mom, all the time when she has missions or patrol. She was an ANBU. And when I was in the Tower waiting for Gran to get done talking with the council I ended up taking care of Roran so well they decided I was to get him for the year." Said Naruto, "I'm being paid a B-rank mission for a year because of it."

"What did you mean was an ANBU isn't she still one?" said Ino

Minato said, "My mommy died on her mission. Lady Hokage hasn't told Uncle when her Funeral is yet."

That made Ino feel bad and Naruto said, "Its fine Ino he's known this could happen so he's surprisingly taking it very well. Better than Kono did when Jiji died."

Ino smiled and said, "So you excited about having a new little brother Minato?"

"Oh yes I am." Said Minato smiling

"Wonder how Sensei's gonna take having two rug rats under his roof when he gets home? He never wants to take babysitting missions cause the crying gives him a headache." Said Sakura amused

"He's not. I got custody of them both Sakura. Even when he comes home they'll stay with me." Said Naruto going to get diapers and wipes for Kakashi to use, "Buddy what kind of Poky you want exactly? Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry? It's all they have."

Minato hmmed and said, "Chocolate please Uncle Naruto."

"You got it." said Naruto taking the chocolate poky box and then going over to the counter to pay for it all.

Ino said, "How come you're keeping them when Kakashi comes home?"

"Cause daddy wasn't ready to have kids when I came around and he left my mommy. So Uncle figures he won't be ready for one now with Roran. Since Mommy left me with Uncle he's gonna keep my lil brother too." Said Minato matter a factly

"He's right that's why." Said Naruto smiling

When he left the store he almost ran into Kiba and said, "Man Dog breath, be careful. If I'd of dropped him I'd of kicked your backside."

"Since when do you censure insults?" said Kiba shocked

"Since I have an impressionable three year old with me idiot." Said Naruto

Minato said, "Aww cool you have a puppy."

Naruto snorted and said, "That's Akamaru he's Kiba's partner. Kiba is an Inuzuka."

"Like Hana?" said Minato

"Yep in fact Hana is Kiba's big sister." Said Naruto in amazement making it sound like a big deal

Minato looked at Kiba and said, "Really she is?"

Kiba thought this kid was weird but said, "Yeah. Who's the shrimp one and two?"

"That's Minato and this one here is Roran." Said Naruto indicating the boys.

Sakura and Ino were right near him and Sakura said, "Their Kakashi's boys."

"Ooh I wanna be a fly on that wall when he finds out." Said Kiba laughing


End file.
